Night World Houses
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: Basically my thoughts on where the Night World characters should be placed. 3xshot. Based on a Percy Jackson version of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Night World Houses**

**-o-**

**Where is your favorite character?**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Vampire<strong>

**-o-**

**Poppy North**

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

Now, now, before you jump to conclusions about me not thinking Poppy is worthy of any other house, I believe that Poppy truly is a Hufflepuff and not because I couldn't think of any other place to put her. Poppy was willing to become a freaking vampire as long as it meant living. She didn't care about the risks as long as she tried to live. Now that is a Gryffindor worthy sacrifice, but Poppy is true and loyal at heart. She's only not stuck by James in an incoherent state of mind, but always finds a way to stay true to him in the end.

**-o-**

**James Rasmussen**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Yes, I do believe in my deepest heart of hearts James is Gryffindor. He went against everything he was raised and taught to believe to challenge the Night World and save the girl he loved. James is fiercely protective of Poppy and went after _Ash_ to get her back. If that isn't bravery and pure _nerve_ then I don't know what is. Also he is quite the chivalrous gentleman…

**-o-**

**Philip North**

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

I can't exactly explain why, but I believe that Phil is a Hufflepuff. Even when he was thoroughly disgusted by what Poppy had become, he still loved her and did everything in his power to keep her safe. If he isn't true and unafraid of toil then I am not a crazy stalker fangirl.

**Daughters of Darkness**

**-o-**

**Ash Redfern**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

To all the Ash lovers out there, calm down! I do NOT think he should be in Slytherin because of his evil past! I think he should be in Slytherin because he DOES use any means to achieve his ends. Does he not? He is a very powerful and greatly feared vampire and you get there by being all chivalrous. Though he does become like that for Mary-Lynnette (and it is evident in their little inside joke) I still think Ash is too cunning and still too dark to be a Gryffindor. As Mary-Lynnette said, he's just seen too much.

**-o-**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**

**Ravenclaw- "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/If you're a ready mind/Where those of wit and learning/Will always find their kind"**

Does anyone deny Mary-Lynnette is a brilliant young woman who is both witty and mature beyond her age? Yes, she is very brave, but her bravery is more because of her curiosity and need for information than wanting to do the right thing. Well, except when she kicked Ash in the shins, but that was a reckless move and hey- even Ravenclaws have their moments of no self control.

**-o-**

**Mark Carter**

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

Like Phil, I think Mark just _belongs_ here. He will always stick by his Soulmate and his sisters no matter what. Even if it means going to hell and back for them, he'd do it.

**-o-**

**Rowan Redfern**

**Ravenclaw- "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/If you're a ready mind/Where those of wit and learning/Will always find their kind"**

Yes, yes, I had to put my two favorite female DoD characters in the same house. Rowan is the levelheaded older sister who always knows what to do. She's always got a plan and can throw one together at a moments notice. Not to mention Ravenclaw's founder was Rowena Ravenclaw… Funny coincidence.

**-o-**

**Kestrel Redfern**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

I had a silent debate with myself about where Kestrel would go. Gryffindor or Slytherin? She's brave as fuck, going against her brother even if she's terrified of him but she's also very cunning. I have no doubt in my mind Kestrel would use any way possible to get what she wanted. Plus, I can just see Kestrel and Ash partying in the Slytherin dorm. That'd be epic.

**-o-**

**Jade Redfern**

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

I had a lot of trouble placing Jade. She's not Slytherin material, and she is brave, but not Gryffindor worthy brave, and she is a curious little soul, but enough to be Ravenclaw? So yeah, guilty as charged- couldn't decide where to put someone, they go to Hufflepuff. But she too is a loyal character who would do anything for her family. Another goes to Hufflepuff.

**Spellbinder/Enchantress**

**-o-**

**Thea Harman**

**Ravenclaw- "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/If you're a ready mind/Where those of wit and learning/Will always find their kind"**

Yes, Thea is joining Mary-Lynnette and Rowan in Ravenclaw House. I had too, Thea may be reckless sometimes, but she's a smart girl. She's always willing to learn and will support her friends until the end.

**-o-**

**Eric Ross**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

I surprised you didn't I? You thought I was going to put Eric in Hufflepuff didn't you? Here's my reasoning: Eric is extremely brave. He messed with a vengeful ghost to save how many lives even when he had no help and was probably going to die. He's always blunt with Thea and has lots of nevre to turn down _Blaise _and c'mon, can anyone deny he's a gentleman?

**-o-**

**Blaise Harman**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

If you are honestly surprised go back and reread the books. Blaise has and will use ANY means to obtain her goal. Any means whatsoever and knock down every obstacle on the way. Is Blaise a Slytherin? Well I think so.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you guys think! Do you agree or disagree with where I put the characters? Where do you think the other characters should go? Let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	2. Chapter Deux

**Night World Houses Two**

**-o-**

**Where is your favorite character?**

**-o-**

**Welcome to the second chapter of this not-story-story! I'd like to think everyone who reviewed/subscribed to/ favorite this story! It means a lot! And I'm very glad you all agree with where the characters are placed :) Hopefully you'll all agree here again!**

**-o-**

**Dark Angel**

**-o-**

**Gillian Lennox**

Oh, Gillian, such a hard placement. Gillian was brave like a Gryffindor for having the courage to go against Angel and to do the things he asked. However, what she did suited her own purposes, which is a Slytherin quality. But she wouldn't have done those things if she had realized the damage she was about to cause. But she still did them and tolerated the way Angel handled everything, which is a Hufflepuff trait. As for Ravenclaw, she DID outsmart him in the end and do what was best, but she's _still_ a hard character to place. In the end, I believe Gillian is a **SLYTHERIN** -**"Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends." **Angel never forced her to do anything. She ended up doing everything on her own and did everything to get Angel out of her. _Slytherins aren't evil_; Gillian is a genuinely good person with a lot of Slytherin characteristics. She learned her lesson in the end AND still got what she wanted from the beginning.

**-o-**

**Gary Fargeon**

**Slytherin-** **"Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

For obvious reasons. Gary was manipulative, ruthless, and did everything to get what he wanted. He's another character that I'm putting in Slytherin, not because I think he's evil, but because he _does_ have many Slytherin traits.

**-o-**

**David Blackburn**

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

David is a character I really wish we had seen more of in Dark Angel. He does play a main part in it, but the majority of his appearances are from Gillian's thoughts about him. From what we can gather about David, I think he's a Hufflepuff. He is a loyal character, he is true of heart, and he's 'unafraid of toil'. Seriously, how many of you would've believed Gillian when she told him about the Night World and Angel? We would've thought she was crazy! But you know what David does? He tells her he loves her. Hufflepuff? Methinks so.

**The Chosen**

**-o-**

**Rashel Jordan**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Okay, I have to admit I originally placed Rashel in Slytherin, but that just didn't seem _right_. My reasoning was going to be she became a Vampire Serial Killer to get one vampire. But Rashel also understood that her life wasn't just affected by the vampires. She was doing everything she was for the greater good of humans. And she's pretty damn good at what she does too. She creeps into vampire lairs and kills them. She has nerves of steel (or wood, whichever) and is brave enough to go creeping into vampire lairs for the greater good. Rashel Jordan, the first female Gryffindor in this fandom.

**-o-**

**John Quinn**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

Basically I'm placing John in Slytherin for the same reasons I placed Ash in Slytherin. Quinn's not evil, but he's just _seen too much_. Yes, he is loyal and protective and overall _wonderful_ but he will still do anything to get what he wants. He almost turned Rashel into a vampire before he realized there was another way they could be together. Hell, the only reason he even joined Daybreak was to be with Rashel. LJ has a lot of Slytherin characters, doesn't she?

**-o-**

**Daphne Childs**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Okay, she was brave enough to go back into a club she had been _kidnapped_ from to help Rashel. She let herself be kidnapped, knocked out, tied down, and treated like trash. Then she helped get 24 some-odd girls get out of a house full of dangerous vampires, got an escape boat ready and was nice to the person who had kidnapped her in the first place. Does anyone doubt she's a Gryffindor?

**-o-**

**Hunter and Lily Redfern**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

Duh. (Not that they'd actually go to my Night World Hogwarts, but I feel obligated to put them in because of the major role they played in the plot.) [I'd also include Timmy if I felt we read enough of his character to make an objective decision.]

**Soulmate**

**-o- **

**Hannah Snow**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Yet another character I had debated on placing in another House, but didn't because this house felt _right_. Unlike Mary-Lynnette— who is often placed to be one of Hannah's best friends— Hannah is mostly driven by her heart whereas Mare is driven by her head. Hannah does try to think with her head, but most of the times does something based on her feelings, which is a trait JK Rowling actually based the Hogwarts Houses on. Gryffindors feel, and if Hannah isn't a character that's driven by how she feels and what she thinks in her heart is right, then most of these characters aren't Hufflepuffs.

**-o-**

**Thierry Descouedres **

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Thierry is being put in Gryffindor for two reasons. One, he's an amazing leader. He smoothly runs an entire undercover operation with many bases around the world. This is a big part of why I chose Gryffindor for him, because Gryffindors are typically the leaders. Two, he's kept his promise to Hana. I'm not saying he wouldn't have been able to if he _wasn't_ in Gryffindor, but Thierry honestly tries as hard as he can to keep his promise to Hana and to be a better person. I know that loyalty is a Hufflepuff trait, but I think that Hufflepuffs are good at being loyal to specific people and to a large community or group, but I think Gryffindors have a more personal loyalty thing going on. And Thierry keeping his promise IS certainly personal loyalty.

**-o-**

**Maya Redfern**

**Slytherin- "Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

Again another character I felt obligated to put in. Again an obvious House choice.

**-o-**

**Well au revoir for this chapter mes amis!**

**Review?**

**-Evelynn**


	3. Chapter Three

**Night World Houses Three**

**-o-**

**Where is your favorite character?**

**-o-**

**Welcome to the final installment of this not story! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorite this story! And if you like this and would like to see MORE of the Night World characters in their Houses keep a close eye on my page ;) Thanks! Please review!**

**-o-**

**Huntress**

**-o-**

**Jezebel Redfern**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Oh, Jezebel. Another difficult character to place. My first thought was Slytherin. It's been a long time since I've read _anything_ on Jez and from what I remember about her she was a Slytherin. She was willing to do anything to get what she wanted and she found clever and cunning ways to do it. But I went back and skimmed over Huntress, and I realized that Jez did everything she could to _protect_ humans from people who'd been like her. Also, Jez is like fire. She's a free spirit with a mission. She's random and has a basic routine, but is not afraid to wing it. She's less cunning than I had originally thought and less… punctual. So I decided Gryffindor over Slytherin.

**-o-**

**Morgead Blackthorn**

**Slytherin-** **"Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means/ To achieve their ends."**

As I was going back and going over Huntress, one thing that really surprised me about the story was how _cold_ Morgead was. He's ruthless and power-hungry and cruel. But he's also riding the waves of his emotions. He's betrayed and angry and that's made him into the person Jez reunites with. He learns to care again, but the fact that he's so good at being cold and ruthless is why I'm putting him in Slytherin. Also, he _is_ extremely cunning. Hey, Slytherins are allowed to feel too.

**-o-**

**Hugh Davis**

**Ravenclaw- "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/If you're a ready mind/Where those of wit and learning/ Will always find their kind"**

It's said in the Night World series that as the Old Souls come back to life, they come back wiser and cleverer than before. They have more experience than other people and have certainly seen more. Especially the awakened Old Souls which Hugh just so happens to be.

**Black Dawn**

**-o-**

**Maggie Neely**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Steely Neely, my favorite female character in Black Dawn. She's a character I liked and managed to snag some of my affection for her bravery and sacrifice, but doesn't quite make it to the ultimate Mary-Lynnette level in my heart. Maggie is still a very amiable character though. There was not a thing I disliked about her. Maybe she's a little stupid at times, but she trusts her heart and her instincts and is so protective. I think Maggie is a character to be admired.

**-o-**

**Delos Redfern**

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

I had to debate with myself _again_ on this character. Delos is another character that I debated on putting in Slytherin. But whenever I think about Delos, the same scenes from the book come to my mind. First, is when Maggie is in the dungeons and Delos comes to visit her and the second is when Delos convinces Sylvia to remove the charm on his arm so he can use his powers to destroy Hunter. I think this is the purest insight we get at Delos's character. True, he did place Maggie in the dungeons on his own merit because he wanted something from her, but he was scared. Scared for Maggie and just frightened because of all the pressure Hunter was putting on him. I think if Black Dawn had been in Delos's point of view at least once after they met, we would have a completely different perspective of Delos. So I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Gryffindor.

(I would place Miles and Sylvia, but that would take too much going back and character studying. I honestly don't feel like putting in that much effort for secondary characters.)

**Witchlight**

**-o- **

**Raksha Keller**

Keller, Keller, Keller. Such a guarded character. Should she be in Gryffindor? Where dwell the brave at heart? Or Slytherin? Where those cunning folk will use any means to achieve their ends? Ravenclaw? Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind? My choice might surprise you. **Ravenclaw- "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/If you're a ready mind/Where those of wit and learning/ Will always find their kind" **Keller is a guarded character. She thinks with her head and assesses situations before going in. She's cool and in command. She's knows what's best for her as well as the world. She's extremely independent and self-sufficient and can do anything you ask her too. As long as you're her boss. She only works for CD because she knows she doesn't have anywhere else, and it clears her conscious of owing a debt later on. At least until she meets Galen.

**-o-**

**Galen Drache **

**Gryffindor- "Where dwell the brave at heart/ Their daring nerve and chivalry/ Set Gryffindors apart"**

Come on, don't say you're surprised. Galen is a _freaking prince_ after all. He's kind and loyal, brave and is probably the _biggest_ gentleman in the entire series. I would love to go into more depth with this, but I can't really. This just _fits_ Galen. At least I think. Gah, I love him so much!

**-o-**

**Iliana Harman **

**Hufflepuff- "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."**

I would _love_ to put Iliana in Gryffindor, just to shut all those Iliana haters up. In the beginning of Witchlight she's under a tremendous amount of shock, she's in denial, but she handles it with more grace than—let's face it—most of us would. She's a genuinely kind character and she honestly cares about people! She's not a poser or a fake and I think we have to give her credit for that! So what if she's not a fighter or amazingly intuitive like LJ's other characters? It's okay to be sensitive and of average intelligence! And can anybody doubt at the end of Witchlight she should've gotten a little more credit than we give her? So I'm putting Iliana in Hufflepuff, not because she's 'not a fighter' and not an Einstein, but because she's brave in her own way, loyal, and open-minded.

**-o-**

**AWW! Well this concludes my not-story-story! I hope you agreed with everything again this chapter! I appreciate all the feedback! And I especially love reviews… ;)**

**Seriously, reviews are great!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Eve**


End file.
